Bioshock Rwby
by Dhdoctor61
Summary: a mix of my imagination, a good game, and a good show. It is complete, and continues on into modern rose.
1. Chapter 1

'_Damn it she's crying again' _I think as I hear the girl in the next room. '_This is starting to piss me off. It's Christmas and her self-obsessed parents are having fun at a party downstairs surrounded by their friends while their daughter is up here, in her room, alone and crying._'

My name is Martin Bible, but everyone likes to call me Saint Martin. I have been protecting Weiss Shnee for the last five years, ever since the White Fang tried to kill her and her mother. It wasn't hard work but it got boring at times. The one perk of the job also make me angry. That I was the only friend of a ten year old girl.

I hear my Armor Control Gauntlet ring. It's the boss, Quantare Prime. (it is pronounced like quantum and tare without the um. Also the prime thing will be explained in another story. Maybe. For now just think of it as the highest rank.)

"Martin you there?"

"Yes sir. What do you need?"

"I have a quickie for you. Andrew Ryan just called and he wants us to investigate a shop for any evidence that may connect hi to either Fontane or Atlas. Should only take you about an hour."

"Got it sir. I will report what I find when I get back." One interesting thing about this job is that you can travel to other universes. In this case the Bioshock universe. I bring up the location and time coordinates on my ACG when I notice how quiet it is.

I look to the door to see a familiar head of white hair. Three years ago I was waiting for a car to pick Weiss and me up when I received a job like this one. Since I couldn't leave Weiss alone I had to take her with me. And ever since then she was constantly begging me to take her on missions. "Before you ask yes you may come. But where we are going is dangerous for a girl your age to be alone. So you are going to have to stay by my side at all times and do what I say when I say. Got it?"

She vigorously nods her head. "Good. Then go get dressed."

Ten minute later we were ready to go. I hit the teleport button on my ACG and in a flash we were in down town rapture. Weiss takes my hand and we begin to make our way to the shop Ryan wants investigated.

"Well that didn't take too long now did it?" I asked Weiss. She didn't care. She was still staring at the necklace I had bought her as a Christmas gift.

We were half way to the teleport location when I spotted a group of little sisters. Weiss hid behind me when they got close. I don't blame her. Those little things are creepy.

*clank clank clank*

I turn just in time for the recently thrown flash grenade to go off. Blinded and ears ringing I instantly grab Weiss and do an emergency teleport back to her room.

As my senses slowly return to me I notice that something stinks like sewage. As I look around I stop. Weiss is about 100 pounds, but she fells lighter for some reason. Fear instantly takes over my mind as I look down at Weiss. But she isn't in my arms. When the grenade went off I had accidently grabbed one of the little sisters.

On my first trip to Rapture I had been given a plasmid that allows me to turn little sisters back into normal little girls. As soon as I realized my mistake I knelt down and cured the little girl then looked her over for injuries. Nothing. She appeared to be about eight years old with black hair and pretty silver eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask her hoping that there isn't any hearing loss.

"Ruby Rose. Where am i?"

"We are in the bedroom of the little girl I had with me. In the confusion I had accidently grabbed you instead of her. Now stay quiet for a minute so I can call my superiors."

I hit redial on the ACG and when Primes face appears and sees mine he instantly knows that something is wrong. "What happened? And who's that with you?"

"Sir to keep a constant eye on her I had taken Weiss with me on the mission. We were passing a group of little sisters when someone threw a flash grenade. Probably in an attempted to kidnap one for its Adam. I thought I had grabbed Weiss when I did an emergency teleport but it turned out to be a little sister."

"Martin would you care to explain why you thought it would be a good idea to take Weiss to that hell hole of a city?! Or on any mission at all for that reason?!"

"I thought it would be a simple investigation then teleport sir. And on several occasions I had to take her with me to keep my eye on her. Anyways I need your permission to go back and get her."

"You have forty-eight hours. No more. Get going." And with that the link went dead.

I turn to Ruby "Ok Ruby I need you to stay here. There is a bathroom over there and that dresser should have a night gown you can wear in it." I say as I point to them "If anyone comes to the door looking for me tell them I had to go on a mission. Also I need you to respond to the name Weiss. If they ask about your voice say that you are getting a cold. If they come in stay under the covers. Can you do all that for me?" I ask her.

"Yes sir." She responds in a soft voice.

"Good. Now go take a bath and change. Hopefully I will be back soon." As she heads to the bathroom I hit the teleport button and return to Rapture. Dread fills me as I see that time has past here. By the looks of things a week or two.

I sigh and head to the office of the one person who would have information on a missing child. _Don't worry Weiss Saint Martin is coming._


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum. There was a name of a person I wish I never had to deal with. I find her in her office making a recording about something I really don't care about. She looks up when I walk in. recognition instantly kicking in from when she no doubt saw me during the flash bombing. "Hello there sir. What can I do for you?"

"A while ago I was here with a girl I was protecting. When I pass a group of your little sisters someone threw a flash grenade and in the confusion I teleported out with the wrong girl. I just teleported back to retrieve her. She should be very recognizable because of her head of naturally white hair." I explain and am confused when she gives me a look of distain.

"I remember her. I am sorry to tell you but since nobody knew who she was she went to the orphanage. Once there she was turned into one of my little ones." As she says this I have to seriously contain my anger and not rush forward and strangle her.

"Where was the last place she was spotted?"

"I'm sorry but finding her won't be that easy. The little one's move around very rapidly and frequently. I put a tracker on one once and she went from one side of Rapture to the other in less than one day. However I have conditioned them to come to me when they hear a very specific call. But since I have no reason to trust you I won't tell you what it…"

In less than a second I went all the way across her office grabbed her by the throat and held her so her feet were a foot off the ground "Now I am only going to say this once," I say in a voice so calm and so cold even a group of wild splicers would be scared "you're going to help me find Weiss. And you are going to do it without betraying me at any time or complaining. Because if you do I will cut off one of your fingers. She was and is my responsibility and she is my friend. Now you have ten minutes to get ready for this little adventure. Get moving." I say throwing her to the ground and then placing a tracking device around her arm.

Thirty minutes later we were heading through the medical center. Tenenbaum had asked one of the little sisters she had called earlier and she had said she had seen Weiss there a few hours ago. We stopped and she pulled out a small flute and played a series of notes. A minute later a little sister appeared followed by a big daddy. Judging by his armor I would have to guess that he was an alpha series.

"Hello there little one, Have you seen another like you around here with white hair?" Tenenbaum asked. Her German accent heavy in her words.

"Yes she was here a little while ago. Dr. Lamb asked her to follow her so she could get her own personal big daddy." She said, her voice having that strange almost metallic sub-tone.

"Well if Lamb has her then we are in luck. She will take care of her and I know where her lab is."

As we started in the direction of Doctor Sophia Lamb's office I look over at Tenenbaum "What's the possibility of getting a big daddy to imprint on a former little sister?" I ask, an idea forming in my head.

"As long as she still has Adam coursing through her veins very possible. Why?"

"Well no doubt I will be reassigned after this debacle so I want to be able to leave her a protector."

She looks at me with a big smile while stepping in front of me "When you first entered my office I thought you were just a thug of some kind. But you really do care about this young girl don't you?"

"Before we left on our original mission she was alone in her room crying on Christmas night because her parents didn't have time to play with her but they had enough time to drink and socialize with their friends at the parties they were throwing. I have been the closest thing to a friend that she has ever had. I care for her as if she were my own daughter." I said, realizing just how much she truly meant to me.

"Well what kind of guardian were you thinking about?" I heard a voice say.

We both turned to see Doctor Lamb standing in a shop with Weiss holding her hand. Her dress was rumpled and dirty, and her hair looked more gray than white with all the dirt and grime in it "I Was thinking of multiple guardians for both her and the little sister I accidently grabbed." I said walking up to her and slowly bent down to look Weiss over for any possible wounds.

"Well if you have the means to pay for it I can arrange that." Lamb said letting go of Weiss's hand.

As soon as she did Weiss threw her arms around me in a tight hug "It's ok Weiss I got you everything is going to be ok." I said.

Four hours later Ruby and Weiss were in Dr. Lambs lab and I had used the digistruct module on my ACG to create ten of each type of big daddy so if they ever needed more than one at any time in the future they would have them. (They would each get 5) I also made ten big sisters (and though we would need to have one in the room at a time) ten of what are known in the floating city of Columbia as song birds.

"Wow. You really want to make sure they stay safe." Lamb said as we finished up with the last song bird and I sent it to a small pocket dimension so that it would always be ready in case needed.

"In the world Weiss is from there are many things that can easily kill you if you can't defend yourself. They are known as creatures of Grimm. I see this as adequate protection."

"Whatever you say. They are good to go."

"Well before we go could you do one last thing?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Could you link them together? Weiss needs a friend and in case they get separated I want them to have a way to sense each other and know where the other is and if she's ok."

She looked at me for a moment and then simply said "Ok. But it will take a while to fully develop."

"Good job Martin. You seem to have settled everything out. However from now on I order you to watch Weiss from a distance so she can't sweet talk you into taking her on another mission." Prime said when I called him as soon as we got back. "So what do you plan on doing with the other girl?" he asked

I look over at the two of them sleeping in Weiss's bed. "I plan on leaving her with a family I met that has been looking to adopt. Ironically their last name is Rose too. Unfortunately I think I may need to erase their memories of Rapture for a while." I said looking back to Prime.

"Do what you need to do Martin. Prime out." He said as he hung up.

Turning back to the bed I see that Weiss has woken up. As I walk over I pull her into a big hug "Don't worry Weiss we will meet again. Remember all you need to do if you want to see me is make a wish for me to be by your side." I can feel her tears soaking into my shirt. Looking at her I put the tip of my finger to her forehead and a second later all her memories of Rapture are gone and she is sleeping soundly.

I do the same to Ruby but replace many of her memories with others so that she doesn't have too big of holes in it.

An hour later Ruby has been officially adopted by the Rose Family and was ready to start her new life.

As for me my work was just beginning. I still needed to figure out a time and place for Ruby and Weiss to meet. But I had a good idea of what to do. I had planted the idea of going to Beacon Academy and becoming Huntress's into their minds and now all I had to do was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss was excited. She had waited a long time for this moment and now she was finally here. Beacon Academy. For the last nine long years she had trained for the opportunity to be accepted into this grand academy and now she could hardly… "Hey watch it" she yelled as some girl fell into her luggage sending it everywhere.

"Sorry." The girl said looking obviously dizzy. She was about Weiss's height. Had short black hair the ends of which were died red, and was wearing a red cape with a hood. The rest of her attire looked to consist of a black with red trim corset, a black with red frills skirt, black stockings, and black with red laces combat boots that went all the way to her knees. And for some strange bizarre reason Weiss felt like she knew this girl.

After yelling at the strange young girl about the volatile dust in her luggage during which some escaped from one of the jars the girl had sneezed which caused the volatile substance to explode in their faces Weiss had walked away to find the place where Professor Ozpin was to make a welcoming speech. However as she left the girl sitting in the middle of the walkway she felt a strange pull like something was literally pulling on her. Wanting her to go back to the strange girl.

Later that night Ruby was writing a letter to her old friends at Signal Academy when her sister Yang plopped down beside her "It's like a big slumber party." Looking at Ruby Yang noticed she looked rather pale so she felt her forehead "Hey are you feeling ok? You look rather pale."

"I'm fine." Ruby said a little harsher than she had intended "Sorry I just have a headache. Probably a result from the explosion."

"Or exposure to that bitch. Seriously what crawled up her ass and died?" Yang said jokingly but for some reason Ruby was angered by her sisters words.

"Shut up Yang! We don't know anything about her so do go being an ass unless you know whether or not she normally like that!" When Ruby finished she was shocked at what she had said. Here she was yelling at her sister who had done nothing but protect her since the day her family had adopted her, trying to defend a girl whom she had known for less than a day and had been nothing but mean to her.

Suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her forehead Ruby dropped her pen and started to press her hands against her temples. Yang momentarily shocked by her little sisters' outburst forgot about it when she saw the pained look on her sisters face.

"Migraine?" a voice asked from behind Yang. She turned around to see a girl about her age with yellow almost feline eyes handing a pill bottle to her.

"I don't know. She says she hasn't been feeling well ever since the explosion this morning." Yang said looking over the bottle. Sleep Aid. Extra Strength. Yang carefully read the directions and tapped out the recommended dose. She handed the bottle back to the girl who was now handing a cup of water to her. "Thanks." She said handing the pills and water to Ruby "Names Yang. This is my sister Ruby."

"Blake Belladonna. Nice to meet you."

An hour later Ruby was asleep and Yang and Blake were off to the side talking "So your family has no idea where she came from? Only that a Quantare Agent dropped her off on Christmas Eve night with all the necessary paperwork?" Blake asked sounding rather serious.

"All we knew was she was completely alone with no living family and he was an old friend of my mom's. And both she and my step-dad couldn't have children the normal way because of an injury she got while fighting an Ursa. Mom knew she could trust him and so she didn't ask for Ruby's life story. And all this time the few things I have learned of her past are from her mumbling in her sleep and a weird doll she made years ago." Yang said flipping through the family photo album she had brought until she found the right picture.

The doll in the picture consisted of what looked like a potato with rope arms going through it the right of which ended in what looked like a corkscrew. The legs were also made of the rope but the head was a baseball with eight grey thumb tacks in it the tips of which had been painted yellow. "She would call it Mr. Bubbles and sometimes she would talk to it in her sleep saying things like 'This way Mr. B I can see an angel over there.' And one time it must have been a serious nightmare because she started screaming 'Mr. Bubbles. Get him.' Then she started crying 'Please get up Mr. Bubbles. Plleeaassee.' Then she calmed down after our parents got in the room but before they could wake her up she said 'Are we going to be together forever daddy?' that may sound innocent enough but her voice sounded like that of a ten year old and it had an almost metallic undertone the whole time and it still haunts me. The thing is that was two years ago. Then just last month we were walking through a museum and she froze in front of an old diving suit that had washed up on shore. The plague said that nobody could identify the model but from the look on Ruby's face I swore she had seen it before. As I tried to snap her out of her daze she got a nose bleed, then with a freakin smile she said 'Daddy!' then collapsed right in front of me! When she woke up she couldn't remember anything since she woke up that morn-"

"Um excuse me." The voice drove yang out of her explanation and she was supposed to see Weiss standing next to her looking at the book.

"What do you want?" Yang said her voice filled with anger towards the girl who had been so rude to her little sister.

"May I see that?" Weiss surprised her by asking pointing to the book.

Yang surprised by the almost nervousness of Weiss's tone handed her the book. Weiss sat down and it was then that Yang notice that Weiss was carrying a doll similar to the one in the picture only the baseball had an old watch strapped to its' face. Looking at it Yang quickly pulled the book back and flipped through the pages again until she found the one she had taken of the suit that had made Ruby faint. The sight of it made Weiss gasp as she gently touched the photo with a shaky hand. And then like Ruby she fainted.

Thirty minutes later Weiss woke up to find Professor Goodwitch kneeling over her "What happened?" Weiss asked looking over to see that Ruby had actually woken up and was staring at her intently with the doll from the photo in her hands.

"You were looking at an old photo of an old diving Suit and fainted." Yang said "But the really strange thing is not only does your little doll look a lot like the suit in the photo but when you fainted Ruby who had taken sleeping pills because of a headache bolted upright and hasn't left your side since."

"Those weren't your average sleeping pills either" Blake said from behind Yang "I once knew a guy who was such a lite sleeper that he would wake up to a pin dropping into a hamper of feathers. But one time when he took those pills there was an explosion outside and he didn't wake up. Didn't even role over."

Professor Ozpin looked at Weiss and Ruby "If by morning you still aren't feeling well then you will both be excused from the initiation and will join Miss long and her partner in their team. Now everyone get some rest. You will need all your strength tomorrow." And with that he and Miss Goodwitch left.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby said.

"Yes Ruby."

"If you want you can sleep over here." Ruby said her eyes seeming to never blink.

"Thanks" Weiss said, a smile spreading across her face "I appreciate that."

"WOW. It took all this to put a smile on your face." Yang said immediately getting an elbow in the ribs from Blake.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Weiss woke up and headed to the showers she felt the strange pull again, but this time it felt stronger and she had to mentally make herself move to reach them. As she was heading out to go to breakfast she bumped into Ruby and if it weren't for the pain that instantly shot through her head she may not have even noticed. Ruby was in the same frame of mind as she headed for a shower of her own.

About an hour later everyone as outside listening to Professor Ozpin explain what they were about to do. Weiss was trying to listen but was finding it hard do to a headache she felt growing in her head. And when they started getting launched into the forest Weiss prepared herself and when she was launched she tried to focus on landing. Five minutes after she landed a familiar head of red and black hair popped into view. When Weiss's eyes made contact with Ruby's the felling of familiarity returned.

As Weiss walked towards Ruby she held her hand out to her. And as Ruby did the same Weiss's view of the world around them seemed to slowly change. And when their hands met she felt a buzz of energy.

The next thing Weiss knew Pyrra Nikos was leaning over her "Are you alright?" she asked

"UH. What happened?"

"Hey you tell us. We found the two of you passed out next to each other." A different voice said. Looking over Weiss saw that it was Juan Arc and that he was keeling next to Ruby who was sitting up but looked a little pale "do you two want us to take you back to the school?"

"NO." Ruby and Weiss said together.

"OK. Then let's find this temple or whatever and get back."

Twenty minutes later they found the temple and also Blake and Yang followed by Nora Valerie and Lie Ren. After discussing what had happened they were about to leave when they all saw Nevermore flying towards them but as they prepared for battle the strangest thing happened. What looked like a giant bird with arms came out of nowhere, hit the Nevermore in the back causing it to crash right in front of them, and then proceeded to rip it to shreds. When it finished it looked at the group. Yang was about to fire a slug round from her Ember Celica but then Ruby and Weiss stepped out and proceeded to pet it like it was a pet or something. Everyone just watched and stared in open mouthed disbelief. It seems to like them because it nuzzled into them like a pet would and sent them both into a fit of giggles. And then it flew off, much to Ruby and Weiss's displeasure.

Three hours later while everyone else was at the entrance celebration Ruby and Weiss stayed in the dorm room that they had been assigned. They had decided to try and figure out what had happened in the forest.

"Do you remember anything while we were walking towards each other?" Weiss said thinking back and remembering how the woods around them seemed to change to look like some kind of city.

"Just that the forest looked like some city and I had some kind of flash back." Ruby said.

This caught Weiss's attention "What was the flash back about?"

"I was in some kind of market with a bunch of other girls. I didn't get any more than that." Ruby looked at Weiss "Should we try again?"

"What? After what happened last time you want to try again?"

"Well obviously we have to if we want to figure this out." Ruby said jumping off her bed and onto Weiss's "Please Weiss. I have holes in my memory big enough to ride an Ursa through. And it's obvious you can help me regain those lost memories." Ruby was starting to cry now so Weiss pulled her into a hug.

"OK Ruby. Let's do this." As she said the last word the vision hit them. It was gentler this time and they watched Ruby's life through her eyes. It was happy at first but quickly turned bad as they watched Ruby's parents get crushed by a poorly secured chandelier. Then they watched as she was turned into a little sister. Then Weiss saw herself. And she recognized the person with her. Ruby was about to ask who he was when there was a bright flash of light. When they could see again they noticed that they were looking through Weiss's eyes. They then watched the few months she spent in the horrid city before finally being saved by Martin. Then finally after the memory of when he had a bunch of guardians imprinted to them they were back in Weiss's room. Martin was talking to Weiss "Don't worry Weiss we will meet again. Remember all you need to do if you want to see me is make a wish for me to be by your side." And then the vision faded.

As they opened their eyes Ruby and Weiss looked at each other. "That was… horrifying." Weiss said "But if it helped you then I shouldn't complain."

"Thank you Weiss. Even though they were bad memories it's good to be able to remember." And with that they turned out the lights pushed their beds together and went to sleep in each other's arms.

When Yang, Blake, and Team JNPR returned to their dorm rooms Pyrra asked "Why don't we check on Ruby and Weiss? Those two seem to have some kind of problem that seems to connect them somehow." They all seemed to agree but when they all saw Ruby and Weiss sleeping next to each other Yang quickly shoved them all out and shut the door.

"Ok. I say we ask them in the morning." Yang said getting a unanimous agreement.

The next morning Weiss woke up feeling surprisingly well. Even when she realized she had been sleeping next to Ruby all night she just didn't care. She also noticed a snickering sound coming from behind her as well as the sound of a camera. "If you don't want me to sew you for everything you have including the clothes on your back delete those pictures." She said her voice so cold that it scared Yang into deleting most of the pictures.

"Well at least the two of you seem to be feeling better. Did you have fun?" Yang said with a sly grin and ended up receiving another elbow to ribs from Blake.

"No we did not, but we did figure out Ruby's past and why we seem to share some kind of connection."

Since they didn't have school till the following Monday they decided to go over what was learnt the night before. When Weiss and Ruby finished there was a long silence. "Well… that was quite the tale." Yang said "What happened to the necklace?"

Weiss reached into the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a box. After taking off the top she showed everyone the necklace "It is suppose too be like a charm bracelet. And as you can see Martin has sent me many charms to put on it." handing it to Yang she got up and pulled a similar box out of her suit case "This came in the mail with a note that said to give it to my other half. Since we seemed to be linked I am guessing that that is Ruby." She said handing it to Ruby. Ruby took the box, opened it and pulled out a similar necklace but with different charms, one of which looked like a scythe. "Yep that is defiantly meant for you."

"Well. I say we continue this discussion later. Right now why don't we decorate this room?" Ruby said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple weeks passed without incident. Ruby and Weiss always being near each other became a common sight. Ever protective of her little sister, if Yang heard of any rumors concerning the two of them, she would always find the source of it and have a little talk with the person. A little talk meaning she would punch them once or twice.

One fateful day however Weiss's mother came to the school to make sure Weiss was maintaining her strict standards. Needless to say the older Schnee was outraged to find that her daughter was sharing a dorm room with such "careless women." And once she heard of the rumors she demanded an explanation from Weiss who only responded with "People say crazy shit." Outraged beyond belief she immediately went to Professor Ozpin and demanded something be done. He had replied coolly that Ruby and Weiss would remain partners till they graduated and she was going to have to deal with it.

That night at dinner Weiss was tying real hard not to do anything that would set off her volatile mother. Hearing a commotion to her left Weiss looked to see an ass named Cardin picking on a Faunas girl named Velvet. She was a usual victim of his bullying because of her bunny ears. Ruby 'who had been told by Yang that he was the usual one spreading rumors about her and Weiss' finally had enough of his antic got up and made her way towards them. Weiss fearing an incident followed.

"Hey Cardin! Don't you have anything better to do than pick on people!" Ruby said getting the attention of everyone nearby.

"Oh look who's coming to your aid. Little Red Riding Hood and her girlfriend Snow White." Cardin said, earning a few snickers from his idiot friends one of whom stuck his foot out a tripped Ruby who fell on the floor.

When Yang saw Ruby fall she was about to get up when Ruby shouted in the same voice she had when she had had the nightmare she had told Blake about "Mr. Bubbles!"

*Boom*

The door to the dining hall exploded and a man in a strange looking diving suit with what looked like a grenade launcher on his shoulder walked in. After a second another man in a suit like the one that had caused Ruby to faint came in, gave off a roar, and then charged strait at Cardin who threw his aura up just as he was hit in the face by the drill on the strange man's right arm. After flying about twenty feet Cardin landed and looked up just as the man was about to bring the drill down on him.

"Stop!" Ruby shouted in her strange voice and the man actually stopped, the drill just inches from Cardin's face. He turned and as he walked to Ruby the sight glass in his helmet went from red to yellow and he left of what sounded like a moan mixed with a whale call.

Putting his right arm behind his back he detached the drill from his arm and hooked it behind his back. Stopping he picked up Weiss by putting his left arm just under her butt and then lifted her up so that her head was level with his. She then looped her arms around his helmet and snuggle into him. When he got to Ruby they did the same thing. Then in unison they both said "Are we going to be together forever daddy?" in that same strange voice as the man carried them out of the dining hall.

Nobody said anything for a full ten minutes. They just stood or sat with their mouths open, staring at the hole left by the first man.

"What… the hell… was that all about?" Weiss's mother said having never seen or heard her daughter act or sound like that.

Yang walked up to her "Do you still have the number of the man you hired to protect Weiss about nine or ten years ago?" she asked getting a strange look from her.

"Why would that be important about what just happened?"

"Because apparently do to his carelessness that just happened." Yang said, gesturing towards the destroyed door.

Mrs. Schnee pulled her phone out and was about to dial when a voice from above said "That won't be necessary." They all looked up to see Martin sitting on a rafter.

I watch as the scene unfolds below me. From the asshole picking on a girl for being different to Ruby and Weiss being carried away like little children by the Big Daddy. The two had fully recreated the bond between them weeks ago and now were going to learn how to summon the big daddies to their sides. Then Ruby's sister tells Weiss's mother about me. As she was about to call me I tell her that it isn't necessary.

I Jump down and land beside her and recount the tale of what had happened that fateful night. When I finish I could tell that Mrs. Schnee is pissed.

"Hey, it's not like I planned on some asshole throwing a flash grenade causing me to grab the wrong person." I say but it obviously does not stop the bitch Schnee from getting any madder.

"So your saying that because of your carelessness my daughter is some kind of…" She started to say before I punch her in the face.

"She is quite possibly happier now than she has ever been. Like on the night of December 24th about nine years ago when both you and your husband yelled at her that you had no time to play with her but had enough time to drink and talk with your friends so she went up to her room and proceeded to cry while her only friend, who by the way was twenty years older than her, waited outside her room because he was her body guard. You may be her mother but you have never acted like it. So you don't even get to talk."

As I said all that Professor Ozpin listened to it all and even agreed with me that she had been a terrible mother to poor Weiss. As I turn to leave and find out where Weiss and Ruby had gone I hear Weiss's mother charge up a rune to attack me with. I jump just as the explosion goes off, then I pull out my revolver and shoot her in the arm. She then went down like a bag of wet sand and I then continue on my way.

As I head through the door I sense Weiss calling for me. 'Don't worry. Saint Martin's back. And this time… I am never leaving your side.'


	6. Chapter 6

'_They are in their room. Of course they are. For them it is a place of safety. For a child their bedroom is always a place of safety. That's if they are in a good household. Either their room or their mothers arms.'_ I think as I sense Weiss calling for me again.

As I reach the room I hear Ruby humming. As I enter I get what could be considered a warning glare from one of the big daddies. "It's ok Mr. Bubbles. He's a friend." Weiss says from the chair Ruby has her sitting in while braining her hair. The sight brings a smile to my lips.

"Looks like the two of you are feeling happier." I say taking off my hat.

"Yeah. The Big Daddies seem to have a calming effect on us." Ruby said finishing the French braid she was putting into Weiss's hair.

"Of course they do. They are supposed to give off a warm, safe, fatherly feeling for little sisters." I say digistructing a coat rack and putting my hat and trench coat on it. I like to dress like a detective from an old movie.

Weiss gets off the chair and joins Ruby on the bed. "Ok. So tell us, how many do you have protecting us?"

"You each have; 5 Alfa series, 5 Rosies, 5 Bouncers, 5 Rumblers, 5 advance Rosies, 5 advance Bouncers, 5 big sisters, and 5 song birds. Remember the big bird thing that ripped that Nevermore apart? That was a song bird."

"Think you gave us enough protection?" Ruby asked a little sarcastically.

"Seeing as how this world is infested with those creatures of Grimm, I saw this as adequate protection." I said sitting down on the now vacant chair.

"It's hard to believe that if that man nine years ago hadn't thrown that grenade I wouldn't be here," Ruby said with a small smile, "I never got a chance to thank you for saving me, even if it was accidental."

"Yeah. It's amazing what a simple mistake can lead to." I say thinking how different things could have been. But I usually find it better not to dwell on such things.

"Well I for one am grateful for it," Weiss said giving Ruby a hug, "Because of it I have gotten probably the best friend I could ever possibly ask for. Even if I had to go through a month or two of hell in that shit hole of a city."

The door opened and Yang and Blake stepped in "So this is where you all went," Yang said looking to me "Weiss's mother is yelling that she is going to sew you and take Weiss far away from here and as she said more importantly Ruby."

"Well she could try to. But the bond they share could a pull a jet flying in one direction towards the opposite if one of them is on it and wanted to be by the others side badly enough. As for sewing me, the people I work for would take her to the cleaners in court because technically Weiss's parents committed child abuse when her father puncher her the day after the Christmas party for embarrassing him and her mother in front of their friends causing her to fall into a glass table giving her the scare over her eye." I say glancing at Weiss's eye, my heart growing heavy with guilt that I hadn't been able to stop that from happening. When I had heard it had happened I had sworn to make them pay, but was still trying to figure out how.

"Well tell her that before she gets here because I am tired of listening to her talking down to everyone because she thinks her money makes her better." Yang said sitting next to her sister, pulling her into a light hug.

"You're going to have to get use to that. Since Weiss is your teammate you may have to put up with her coming by every now and again." I say, smiling at the image of yang hugging Ruby like nothing had happened mere minutes before. It still amazes me how close the two of them got even though they are not sisters by blood.

"So Martin, are you going to be sticking around for a while?" Weiss asks me with a glimmer of hope in her eye.

"Yes I am. In fact I am going to be helping train you to summon your protectors as well as some other fighting techniques."

This gets a big grin from the white haired girl who instantly jumps off the bed and into my arms almost tipping my chair over backwards. "Good. I'm glad, because I've really missed you."

"And I've missed you too Weiss." I say returning the hug.

Over the next few weeks Weiss's mother didn't return, but her father did at one point. When he saw me he tried to attack me but ended up getting his ass kicked and immediately left without even saying hello to Weiss.

Weiss did however receive a message from her mother ordering her to return home. It also said that she would be cut off from all money if she didn't. I sent a message back telling her to go to hell, and that I would pay for all of Weiss's expenses. There were no further messages, I took this as a good sign.

A few more weeks passed and true to form Weiss's parents didn't do anything to back up their threat. 'Pussies.' That's how we all came to see them as. All bark and no bite. Even professor Ozpin commented on how disappointed he was in the 'Rich wastes of space.' Weiss however didn't seem to care. She was too focused on her training with Ruby.

Thanks to the link they shared they were able to communicate telepathically in battle and thus were able to coordinate their attacks far more effectively than any other team. By the end of the first quarter they were at the top of the leaderboards. And as time went by I started to notice something else as well.

It started at the beginning of the second quarter. When nobody was looking either Ruby or Weiss would sneak a glance at the other. And on more than one occasion they would sneak off after school to watch the sunset or have tea or (if Ruby pulled her puppy dog face) Hot cocoa. I would just smile as I watched them run off hand in hand towards the city and tell Blake and Yang not to wait up.

By the end of the semester the only time they would speak to one another was when they were having a group discussion with Blake and Yang. Otherwise they would just communicate telepathically. This would sometimes get them in trouble, because sometimes a teacher would be giving an obviously boring lecture and then one or both of them would burst out laughing.

With a few days left of the semester I had some free time so I decided to read a little with Blake in the library when I felt Weiss call for me. I got the feeling that she was in real trouble so I ran to the dorm room as fast as I could. When I got there Weiss ran up to me looking frantic. "Weiss! What's the big emergency?" I ask looking around and not seeing anything.

"The emergency is there is a big dance near the beginning of next semester and neither I nor Ruby know how to dance!" Weiss yelled.

'_**What!?'**_


	7. Chapter 7

The Dance lessons were going well. I had first been exasperated about Weiss thinking a month wasn't enough time to learn how to dance and considering it an emergency. After the initial shock wore off and steam stopped shooting from my ears I decided to teach them how to dance.

Weiss picked up on it rather easily, though ruby had some trouble in the beginning. But after they practiced with each other they seemed to get a better hang of it. Probably using their telepathy to help each other to not step on the others foot.

About a week before the dance I hear someone approach the door and knock.

It's Juane. And he has a guitar. Before he tries to sing and totally embarrass himself I pull him into the hall, close the door, then by the ear like an angry teacher pulled him down the hall, "Ow, ow, ow, let go, let go, let go."

We turn the corner and I let go, "Ok airhead listen up and listen well. Weiss and Ruby are literaly connected to each other and because of that they have grown very close. VERY CLOSE. So neither one is going to be swayed by your trying to seducing them into liking you," I say in a tone that's a little meaner than I had intended, "Now while you have been acting like a total MORON trying to get Weiss to notice you, your tunnel vision has made you miss the affection another has been throwing your way."

He gives me a look so blank that I have to hold myself back to not beat the shit out of him for stupidity, "Pyrrha you dumb ass. You must seriously be blind and stupid not to notice how she feels about you." I yell in his face, causing him to look pathetic.

"Oh please I'm a looser and she's the prettiest girl in school what chance would I have with her."

"A big one if you would open your eyes." A woman's voice said. We turn to see that it's Pyrrha, standing in front of Weiss and Ruby looking as if they were scheming something. Though I can guess that they had gone to get Pyrrha when I pulled Juane down the hall.

Juane, looking like he just pulled his head out of his ass "Re-rea-realy?" is all he can say.

Wanting to help the idiot out I send Pyrrha a mental message telling her kiss him. And boy did she. It was deep, passionate and left him so breathless he passed out of the floor. We all had a quick laugh then carried him to team JNPR's room and plopped him on his bed.

"Well that was fun." I say as we go back into team RWBY's room.

"Yeah, but you didn't need to be so mean to him," Weiss says, plopping onto her bed.

"Hey, I needed him to get the fact that Pyrrha liked him through his thick skull. I still can't believe it took him this long to realize her feelings towards him." I say, sitting a chair.

"Hey Martin, what are Weiss and I going to wear to the dance?" Ruby asks, looking nervous about the fact that she hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Don't worry Ruby, I have that covered. I ordered us outfits to wear last time we went to town." Weiss said with a grin.

"Oh, when we go to pick them up can we go to the exhibit on how hunters and huntresses got their start that just opened up at the museum? I heard they have these ancient weapons that belonged to some of the first hunters and huntresses." Ruby asked all excited.

"Sure Ruby."

The next day we went to the shop that Weiss had ordered the outfits from. It was a small shop run by a blond guy with a heavy Irish accent, and his helper was a woman with strawberry blond hair. They were friendly and the woman had done a good job with Weiss's dress. Weiss had ordered Ruby a suit to wear instead of a dress. The jacket, tie, pants, and shoes were black while the shoe laces, and shirt were red.

After we hit the shop we headed over to the museum and were surprised to see Ozpin and Goodwitch there. They said hello to us but didn't really pay us any mind.

We went through many different exhibits one of which was the story of a princess that lived long ago. It told of how she put her own life on the line to find someone to save her ailing mother and ended up finding the woman she would marry. As we were leaving this exhibit we passed by an old damaged scythe.

It wasn't till we were looking at another exhibit that we noticed that Ruby was still staring at the scythe.

"Ruby." Weiss said trying to get her attention.

When she didn't move she tried again, "Ruby, let's go."

Ruby started to reach for the scythe, "Ruby, don't touch that."

She picked it up, "Ruby put that down." Weiss said moving behind her,

Ruby stood statue still for a moment before dropping the scythe and collapsing into Weiss, "Ruby?! Professor Ozpin!"

END… FOR NOW!

Look me up on I submit more there.


End file.
